Some things aren't as they seem or do they
by CmonkeyzRulez
Summary: Handy, Worker, Tuffy, Tracker, Gutsy and Weakling all over hear something coming from in side Hefty's gym they all get the wrong idea what do they hear? what do they do about it? Well don't ask me read and find out. I rated it M cause i felt like it.


_**Some things aren't as they seem or do they?**_

It was a bright sunny morning in smurf Village

"Hey Smurfette!" A smurf yelled to the female smurf with long beautiful golden hair

"Hmm what is it Handy?" Smurfette asked the handy smurf

"Have you seen Hefty any where?" Handy asked

"No not really but if I knew any better I would say he is at his gym working out or something why?" Smurfette said as she continued to water her flower garden

"Well me and a few others need his help and thanks for giving us a place to look for him." Handy said as he turned his back and ran off to tell the few other smurfs that needed Hefty where he might be. Handy was walking back to where the smurfberry patch was

"Guys Smurfette said Hefty might be at his gym lets go" Handy said once the others came into view

"Great job Handy lets get going we really need his strength right now!" Worker yelled Tuffy, Tracker, Weakling and gutsy nodded their heads

"Well lads I think we may have to help the old lad cause he will need are help… I think?" Gutsy said softly

"Well let's stop standing around and get him!" Tuffy yelled Tracker rolled his eyes

"Okay keep your belt on Tuffy." Weakling said softly Tuffy glared at Weakling

"Oh shut up Weakling!" Tuffy snapped

"Alright calm down Tuffy lets just get moving before Hefty is done working out if he is their that is" Tracker chuckled lightly Tuffy looked at Tracker

"Fine." Tuffy sighed they all started to head off back to the village once the got there Tuffy groaned softly

"What is up with Hefty always working out on his time off seriously what is his problem?" Tuffy mumbled as he walked beside Tracker

"His problem is he wants to stay in shape and there is nothing else to do on your time off but what you good at." Tracker said calmly

"Dude what are you looking for?" Tuffy asked Tracker slightly confused why Tracker kept scouting the area

"Them." Tracker whispered coldly Tuffy looked around he knew what Tracker meant by them Tuffy scooted closer to Tracker in fear, soon every smurf came to a stop Handy got this confused look on his face

"You guys hear that?" Handy asked, the group all looked at each other

"Hear what Handy?" Worker asked

"Its coming from inside." Handy opened the door and the all walked in once they where in they heard a muffled voice

"What is that?" they all whispered, the group walked up to a door where Hefty normally made you do exercise if you came to him and asked to work out

"Hefty it hurts!"

All the smurfs eyes widened it was Vanity's voice

"Shh its okay Vanity just relax it should stop hurting only if you relax." Hefty said softly

"What is going on in there?" Handy asked himself

"Please Hefty it hurts OW!" Vanity yelped, Tuffy reached up and whipped blood that started to run down from his nose

"You okay?" Tracker asked

"Yeah I'm fine just a nose bleed" Tuffy said softly, Vanity whimpered lightly

"Hefty please it hurts."

"Vanity its okay just relax or it will hurt more." Hefty said soothingly

"I am going to go in there if I hear any thing like that again." Handy mumbled, soon heavy breathing could be heard through the door

"H…Hefty I can't do…. this anymore" Vanity panted heavily

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Handy yelled and burst through the door

"What the fu… oh hehe" Handy blushed a bit in embarrassment, Vanity was on the ground doing push ups and Hefty was leaning against a wall not to far away giving Handy a weird look

"Alright Vanity you may have a break… What did you think was going on?" Hefty asked

"Thank you!" Vanity sighed and just dropped to the ground

"Umm hehe well we thought you where mating with Vanity…." Handy said scratching the back of his head

"Um O.K" Hefty said with one of his eyebrows raised, Vanity blushed at that word and buried his face in his arms

"What are you doing?" Tuffy asked Hefty

"I was helping Vanity work out" Hefty said a little annoyed

"How many push up did he do?" Tracker asked with a smirk on his face

"Well let's see….. Vanity almost beat my record so he did at least 99 push ups." Hefty said with boredom in his voice, every one went wide eyed

"Really 99 push up Vanity, Hefty are you sure you know Vanity is weak and has no purpose when did he get tired of the push ups?" Tracker said still in shock

"He probably at 20 then got tired" Weakling laughed

"No Vanity did 80 then got tired." Hefty said as he played with a loose piece of wood

"Oh wow!" Weakling said

"Well Hefty we need your help lad with moving a big log." Gutsy said softly

"Well then you should have thought of that before you came in here and ruined every thing now I have to restart and also you where being mean to Vanity again!" Hefty snapped

"Now get the fuck out of my gym!" Hefty growled darkly, the group nodded there heads when they seen Hefty crack his right knuckles they turned and ran out the door

"Am I really going to have to restart?" Vanity asked little scared

"No just do me one more then come here okay." Hefty said kindly, Vanity smiled and nodded his head he quickly did one last push up then stood up and walked over to Hefty

"Sorry for making you do all those push ups but I just had to see if you could do 100 and reach my last record" Hefty said smiling sweetly

"Awe its ok Hefty I forgive you." Vanity said giggling he hugged Hefty lightly

"Hmm Vanity they gave me a good idea." Hefty chuckled

"And that is?" Vanity asked curiously, Hefty wrapped his arms around Vanity's slim waist

"I think you should know." Hefty chuckled

"Oh!" Vanity giggled and wrapped his arms around Hefty's neck, Hefty pulled Vanity closer and kissed his lips gently Vanity's tail began to wiggle Hefty licked Vanity's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Vanity gladly opened his mouth Hefty stuck his tongue into Vanity's mouth and began to lick the wet cavern Vanity moaned lightly Hefty smirked as he continued to French kiss him Hefty slid his hand down and grabbed Vanity's butt. Vanity broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected there mouths Vanity broke the string

"Hefty… lets… go to my place…" Vanity panted heavily, Hefty smirked

"Yeah let's go." Hefty chuckled softly

"I just can't wait to strip you of your clothing" Hefty chuckled and pinched Vanity's tail lightly causing Vanity to wiggle it

"Yeah I can't wait to taste you" Vanity giggle with his eyes hooded.


End file.
